


Young Love

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dafne Keen as Michael Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper Loves Mike Wheeler, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Jack Dylan Grazer as Eleven, James Hopper: Always innocente, Mika Wheeler: Previously Angsty, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Milla Jovovich as Jim Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: He liked it when she came. Sometimes she came alone, and sometimes she came with friends. Once Max had started to come, and he had just stood by and stayed silent until Lucy forced him to engage in conversation. Evan just shot him glares, but was otherwise pretty neutral with him. They just didn’t talk.However, this certain occasion was not one of those times: Mika was coming alone this time. Although he loved hanging out with his friends and actually talking with them instead of just seeing them in the mind place, he loved Mika’s solo visits most.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Gender Swap! YAy! Like in the additional tags, if you read those, this is who I choose for each one.
> 
> Jack Grazer as Eleven | Jane Hopper
> 
> Dafne Keen as Michael Wheeler
> 
> and Milla Jovovich as Jim Hopper. Hope you enjoy!

Evan watched the snow fall outside of the Hopper Cabin. It had been about 2 months since Willow’s possession and since he made the new kid – Max – fall off his skateboard in the gym. Mika was allowed to see him once a week, and they had to be sure nobody followed her.

He liked it when she came. Sometimes she came alone, and sometimes she came with friends. Once Max had started to come, and he had just stood by and stayed silent until Lucy forced him to engage in conversation. Evan just shot him glares, but was otherwise pretty neutral with him. They just didn’t talk.

However, this certain occasion was not one of those times: Mika was coming alone this time. Although he loved hanging out with his friends and actually _talking_ with them instead of just seeing them in the mind place, he loved Mika’s solo visits most.

She was supposed to arrive at 4-1-0. Evan glanced at his watch again: 4-0-9. His leg started bouncing in anxiousness. This always happened when at least one of his friends came to visit. The thought that the bad men might have taken them, or that the Shadow Monster was back and hungry for blood, always made him shiver. He wouldn’t wish either of those experiences on any of them, not even Max.

He scowled as he thought of that boy. Just the name was able to put him in a sullener mood.

Even after Mika and Max both explained they definitely did _not_ like each other like each other, and just _tolerated_ each other, Evan was still cautious of Max, and occasionally treated him like an explosive with the pin out.

His mood immediately brightened as he saw Mika walk through the trees that led to their house.

She had her hair down (he often asked her to keep it down all the time, and she usually obliged unless it was a really hot day) with a red beanie that looked hand-knitted. She was wearing a navy-blue jacket, whatever was underneath hidden under her jacket and scarf with shoes that looked slightly like slippers. He felt himself smile unconsciously as he looked at her, and he didn’t even mind.

She didn’t knock the secret knock when Evan thrust his hand outward, opening the door immediately. She walked in, startling slightly as the door slammed. Evan made a mental note not to slam a door ever again. He ran over to her and they hugged briefly; it was their new “tradition”, as Mika had called it. Whenever she visited, she would give him a brief but meaningful hug, whether she’s freezing cold or boiling hot.

They parted and Evan watched excitedly as she took off her jacket. It wasn’t that cold in the cabin, but it was by no means warm. Underneath the jacket, she had grey crisscross sweater with the collar of a white-blue shirt by the collar of her sweater.

He took all those things into account without really acknowledging it.

“Evan.” She finally said, breaking the comfortable silence. He grinned widely. She gave a quick sigh, “Every time I come visit, it just feels like- Well, I guess I can only explain like...” She gave him a quick kiss that made his heart flutter. “This! What film do you wanna watch?”

Evan pointed outside the window. Mika glanced outside, suddenly wary. He just giggled and said, “White. Hop says it’s snow.”

Mika visibly calmed down, walking towards the window. “Yeah. Have you seen snow before?”

Evan nodded, and Mika smiled. “Yeah. We get snow just about every year. Occasionally Mother Nature gives us a break and lets us be without snow for like, three weeks before all the snow comes falling down.”

He nodded, pleased with new information. He loved learning new things, and learning about the place he lived in was even better. He grasped for her hand, and once he found it, he recoiled slightly; it was quite cold even though Mika had been wearing gloves outside.

Mika glanced at him, “Cold, huh? I’m guessing you never saw snow at… that place.”

Evan, surprised at first by change of subject, but shook his head. Mika gave him an empathetic glance, then she hugged him. “I will never let anything like that happen to you even again, Evan.” She kissed the top of his head.

Hop walked in, then said, “Hey, you two.” She gave Mika a look, and she chuckled nervously. “Are you two gonna watch or not?”

Evan nodded eagerly. Miki had promised last time that when she visited again next week, she would bring a myriad of films to choose from. Evan was excited to see them, especially since Mika had seemed so excited about it.

They both sat on Evan’s bed, and she introduced him to a comic about Wonder-Woman, then told him about her favorite musical genre was and why the rest of the genres should die.

He listened to her intently as she described her favorite movie series that so far had three movies: Star Wars.

Evan had heard that Max had quietly told her that when the girls met someone new to tell about Star Wars, they would have, as she eloquently put it, “a nerdgasm.”

“I’m not gonna tell you any more since I don’t wanna spoil you for the movie.” Mika told him sadly. He sighed and looked down, knowing he wasn’t going to see them any time soon.

“Hey.”

Evan looked up to see Mika holding fresh VHS copies of Star Wars. He gasped and grabbed one. It was real. He would finally get to see what Miki loved so much.

In a burst of happiness and confidence, he kissed her. It was tender, and sweet, and it was amazing just to be with her instead of just watching her call him on the radio with him being unable to answer back.

There was a knock on the door.

“Wheeler.” Hop’s harsh voice rang through the room.

 _Shit,_ Mika’s expression read. _Well, at least I die happy._


End file.
